Darth Krayt
Darth Krayt (47 BBY-138 ABY), born A'Sharad Hett, was the Dark Lord of the Sith who usurped the Fel Empire in 130 ABY and founded the Second Galactic Empire, which rose to power in much of the galaxy. Krayt purged the rival Jedi by sending out Sith warriors and bounty hunters, and he became a very powerful warlord who could rival the former Galactic Empire for power. Krayt fought Roan Fel in the Second Imperial Civil War, and he was killed by Cade Skywalker in the Battle of Coruscant, ending the Second Imperial Civil War and destroying his empire. Biography A'Sharad Hett was born in 47 BBY on Tatooine to a family of humans, and he was the son of the Jedi knight Sharad Hett and K'Sheek, who lived among the Tusken Raiders. A'Sharad trained under Jedi masters Ki-Adi-Mundi and An'ya Kuro, and Darth Krayt defeated the assassin Aurra Sing in a duel after she assassinated his father when he was only ten. Hett became a general during the Clone Wars and led his clone troopers from the front, fighting on Boz Pity and Saleucami and escaping Order 66 in 19 BBY. He returned to Tatooine and swore to fight against the Galactic Empire, becoming a warlord of the Tusken Raiders. He fought against the Tatooine settlers and duelled with Obi-Wan Kenobi in 17 BBY after Obi-Wan demanded that he stop his war of aggression against the settlers, and he was exiled from the planet, never to return. He blamed himself for the fall of the Jedi and became a bounty hunter before being trained as a Sith on Korriban by the Sith lord XoXaan, and he proclaimed himself "Dread Lord" and "Dark Lord of the Sith" as "Darth Krayt". Darth Krayt decided to re-create the Sith order on Korriban as the "One Sith" after the downfall of Palpatine at the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, having spent many years in stasis. In 127 ABY, he allied with Emperor Roan Fel in the Sith-Imperial War, and in 130 ABY he slew the Jedi master Kol Skywalker and destroyed the New Jedi Order in the Third Jedi Purge following the Fall of Ossus. He took Darth Maladi as his apprentice, and he was aided in his One Sith cause by his "hand" Darth Talon. In 130 ABY, Krayt usurped the Fel Empire and became Emperor of the Second Galactic Empire, with Darth Krayt gaining the loyalty of several former Fel loyalists. However, Roan Fel still achieved the support of several Imperial officers, leading to the Second Imperial Civil War; Galactic Alliance admiral Gar Stazi assisted Fel in fighting Krayt. Darth Krayt replaced the Jedi Temple on Coruscant with a Sith temple, which became his main base of operations (apart from the Imperial throne room). Krayt was nearly killed on Had Abbadon when he was sent hurling off a cliff during his hunt of surviving Jedi Cade Skywalker, and he was also believed to have been murdered by Darth Wyyrlok, his own aide. However, he used his immense power to come back from near-death and retook Coruscant from Wyyrlok, killing him. In 138 ABY, the last forces of the Empire-in-Exile and Galactic Alliance Remnant teamed up and assaulted Coruscant, and Cade Skywalker killed Krayt, proceeding to fly his body into a sun to prevent him from returning to life. Category:47 BBY births Category:138 ABY deaths Category:Sith Category:Humans Category:Tatooinians Category:Killed Category:Jedi